


Zombies, Run!

by Hollen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Laura Hollis, F/F, Flirting, Grumpy Carmilla, Oblivious Carmilla, Other, Runner Carmilla, Slow Burn, Teasing, Zombie AU, partners, tiny gay laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollen/pseuds/Hollen
Summary: "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Carmilla's head shot to the door of the house. The voice belonged to a woman. "PLEASE, HELP!""Oh boy, I have to help her and take her to the base. NO, no Mattie would kill me. But she is going to die. We don't have place for another person. But..." Then she saw zombie destroying the door and a loud scream."OH FUCK! Okay Karnstein now or never" She stood up, taking her axe in hand.Carmilla saved Laura and her dad from zombies. Did she found also someone who will go through her facade and find out about her past?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing a summary but I hope you will like this. So enjoy!  
> Also sorry for any errors. English is not my first language.

"What do you mean, Billy is dead?" Mattie asked while scratching back of her neck.

"You know, thousands of zombs around here and he was also stupid to go out all alone." Said LaFontaine standing by the window. "We have a big problem now. He was the only one who knew how to run almost everything here. You know like electricity and water and other things." They sighed, looking forward.  
Outside was a nice weather. The sun was shining and even birds didn't seem to notice that they were living in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, tweeting happily.

The door banged open and Carmilla came inside. The Mattie's office was a medium, square room on the second floor. Window in front of the door with a view of a town and nearby park. A large closet with a stuff that the boss just needed, on the right and a couch in the corner. On the left side of the room in the corner was a cork board with some plans, project etc. and a huge map of town which Carmilla had to steal from another group of survivers, hanging behind a table. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

"So, why am I here?" She asked looking at Mattie.

"You have to go get some meds from airdrop and also Billy is dead."

"Billy, who?" She said looking kind of bored. LaFontaine turned around and sending her angry stare.

"You know, the guy who was a technician, my friend and a man who came up with runners headsets, a zomb-radar and a lot of stuff you don't even know about!" LaFontaine shouted with tears in the eyes, pointing with their finger at her. Carmilla, a little shocked about what just happend, stood up and came to shaking, nearly crying friend. She placed her hands on their shoulders and made them to look at her.

"Hey, I knew him but I never really called him Billy. He was always Big-Bear to me." She said in gentle tone. That made them smile a little. "How about you take a day off and I take care of everything?"

They nodded slowly and made their way out of Mattie's office. Their friendship was a bit odd but that was everything Carmilla ever needed. She met them at the very beginning of all of it. They helped her and she helped them. Together they were strong enough to survive until they found Mattie and the others. The group of 15 people worked out their way to old complex of buildings and made their base there.

"Shit, shit, shit, FUCK!" Mattie slammed her hand against the table, standing up and walking to the window.

"You really don't wanna break it." Carmilla made her way back on the couch, lying down. She threw her arm over her eyes.

"This is not funny, Carmilla!" Her boss shouted loudly. She knew it was not but that was her method for dealing with things.

"I know, that poor thing didn't do anything wrong and you are just slamming against it." She said smirking a little at her own joke. Mattie sent her a furious glare. "Okey, okey. I'm just kidding. We will figure somthing out like we always do."

Mattie walked back to her desk and sat down on the edge. She sighed loudly, hidding her face in hands. "Now we are really screwed. He was a amazing inventor. Shit! Everything was finally going as planned."

"Yeah, I know. Try to think about something, I'm going to talk to J.P about this airdrop." Carmilla informed and walked to the door. She stoped at door-frame and looked at Mattie. "Give yourself a break. Your friend just passed away." The boss looked up at her and nodded.

 _"I'm turning into a softy. Oh stop you are not a softy. You are creature of the night and everybody is feared of you."_ She thought and smiled to herself at the statement she just made as she was walking to stairscase. Carmilla was not first to comforting peole but she alway made a exception for her friends. Which are only Mattie and LaFontaine. They never judged her about her past and thing she've done even if they didn't know what happend exactly. Also they never spread a rumors about her and that happend often when they settled down in the base. She walked slowly to the command center on the first floor. J.P was sitting after computer screen, typing something with a high speed. The room was small. The old paint was getting separated from the walls and there was no windows.

"Oh hey runner K, sit down. I'm almost finished." He said without looking at her. She did as she was told and sat on the chair next to the door. In the command center was place for only two desks next to each other with a computers on them and a filing cabinet. The only light in the room was a lamp in the corner of the table.

"Aaaaand done!" He said, clicking enter. "Airdrop landed nearby but you have to prepare yourself for a little fight."He stood up and took a piece of paper. "There are three zombies around but they are banging at the door of that little house. I don't know why but that may help you get shit done." He said while drawing a small sketch of a situation. "Get your equipment and turn on your headset when you walk out of the base. Use the gate and look to your right and you will see red light from flare. Get meds, come back and boom-bang, done for today."

Carmilla nodded and stood up. "Big-Bear is dead. You better hold this place together until we find a solution."

She walked out leaving shocked J.P behind. It's not like she hates him or something but she just can't bring herself to liking people other then her two friends. Carmilla trusted him but not completely. She have always a plan B in case something doesn't work out.  
The living quarters for runner were on opposite the main building. The other peoples who also lived in the base had another building to live in. This was the agreement, runners have to have a good night sleep without disturb. She entered the building and saw Danny with Kirsch sitting on the oppisite side of the table playing some card game, that Kirsch found not so long ago, during one of his missions.

"I totally won this one Bro!" He shouted, excited about winning, throwing his arm in the air. Danny sat with her arms crossed on her chest. Her face was annoyed which meant that he was right. They noticed Carmilla in the door-frame.

"I won Speedy Bro!" He said one more time. "Next time you have to play with us!" He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Wilson but I have work to do." Carmilla said with teasing tone. "And also Speedy Bro? Like really?"

"You know that you are the fastest of all of us!" He said proud of himself, totally ignorig teasing from Carmilla. "Am I right, Danny?"

"That will be interesting" She looked at Danny with a fake smile. They were far from liking each other but for the sake of the base they tried to get along. Without success.

"Yeah whatever" She said and stood up. "Do you have work to do? Another airdrop?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes and I have to go. That is easy one."

"They send you always for easy ones." Danny said, making her way back to her room. "You know so you don't mess another one up." She looked at Carmilla before disappearing behind the door. Carmilla balled her hands into fists, trying calm herself down.

_"That was a one drop. A ONE. And everybody knows that J.P was responsible for this. I just did what I could do. That was not your fault."_

"She is mean because she lost money." Kirsch said and also stood up, stopping her train of thoughts. "I'm going work out for a little bit. I hope you come back fast so we can play. I'm getting really good at it, you know?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah I know." Kirsch started walking to the door. When he was passing Carmilla, she said "Thanks for kicking her ass, she was too self-confident" He looked at her smiled back, making his way out of the building.

 _"OKEY, I may like him too but he is just such a puppy. Now focus"_ She went to her bedroom. Her equipment already lying on the bed, prepared for today. The runner quickly got changed, took backpack and put headset on. The adrenaline slowly taking over her body. She breathed out through her nose, closing her eyes for a minute.

 _"Don't forget your axe"_ She thought, taking a weapon. Walking to the door she took a last look at her room. A little bedroom with a large bed, table, bookcase and wardrobe. She did this always before going out. The last thought of her room made her calmer. She didn't really know why but it did. The only one stabile thing in her life right now. Carmilla shook her head and made a quick run to a gate.

"Hey, Kate I'm going out. Open up!" She shouted and waited for gate to open. She turned on her headset.

"J.P, can you hear me?" She asked, exiting the base. The gate closed behind her. She looked back and saw Kate waving and smiling at her.

"Loud and clear. Make you way to the drop you don't have to run if you don't want to. No one is going from another base so no rush today. Don't forget to turn on your GPS and radar"

"Copy that" She hummed while she was looking at the light from flare. She didn't know how did he know all this things but she never spent a lot of time thinking about it.

 _"Nearby, I like it"_ She begon to run down the hill. The base was located on a big hill with only one way to get to the gate. The river around the base made it really easy to defend it. They had to do this once when other people tried to take over. In two hours the last there of them ran away.  
She passed by a old shop and turned right to the good direction. The light from the flare was close. She could hear the zombs and their banging.

"You are 100m away from the drop, so slow down. Walk to the house on your left and take look at the situation." She did as she was told. The door flew open when she kicked it. Dust was everywhere, she had to cough. She took the dust mask out of her backpack and put it on. While waking up the stairs she took a look at the photos on the wall. The family of a man, woman and two girls seemed happy. She stopped for a second _"They were a really pretty family. Are they all dead?"_

"K, where are you?"

"Sorry, I'm coming" she shook her head and walked further. The window from bedroom gave the best view. She walked there and opened it.

"Okey listen Nerd. The zombs are still banging at that door. The drop is about 10m away from them. If I'll be quiet enough they aren't going to notice me." She said looking through a window.

"I agree, take meds and come back. Over." She heard line going quiet.

 _"Okay Karntsein you got this"_ She made her way out of the building. Even after all this years she always was scared, not excited like the others. Maybe that made her the best of them. She kneeled down at the corner of the buildig. _"What is in that house? Why do they want to get in there? No, not now, you have a mission and a large, comfy bed back home."_ She crept down to the drop. She worked out the lockers without making a noice.

"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Carmilla's head shot to the door of the house. The voice belonged to a woman. "PLEASE, HELP!"

 _"Oh boy, I have to help her and take her to the base. NO, no Mattie would kill me. But she is going to die. We don't have place for another person. But..."_ Then she saw zombie destroying the door and a loud scream.

"OH FUCK! Okay Karnstein now or never" She stood up, taking her axe in hand. She sprinted forward and jumped after the zombie. She shattered it's head with a one hit. She quickly closed the remains of the door and moved a wardrobe against it. She slided down on the floor,taking off the dust mask and breated out loudly almost forgetting about the woman she just saved.

"O MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The women shouted taking aim with a... spatula? She stood up fast and placed her hand on women's mouth. The 'weapon' fell on the ground and the women tried to push Carmilla away.

"Shhh, stop screaming other ways they would never go away." The women relaxed and hummed something against her hand. "If I let go will you shut up?" She nodded so Carmilla took her hand away.

"Why are you here?" The women stepped back. "How did you know I'm here? Are you fallowing me? O my god, YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME. Who ARE you?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cupcake." Carmilla whisper-screamed a little frustrated. She stilled immediately. "I'm not following you, I'm here for the drop and I'm out."

"Oh no, please help me. It's about my father, his leg is hurt really bad and he is also sick. They sent us away and I'm so tired. I didn't drink anything for like forever and I'm so hungry. I was scared that I'm going to die right now but you helped me and o my god I didn't even said thank you and ..." She went to a couch to sit down, she looked like she just realised something. "They paid you to find me and my dad, didn't they?" Carmilla was too slow to process all thing that woman was saying.

"You talk a lot." She just said and started looking aroud. The women looked suspiciously at her.

"That is all you are going to say? And now what are you going to kidnap me?"

"I'm not here to kidnap you, as I said, I'm here for the drop." The living room, they were in, was connected with kitchen. Almost everything was broken. Only a couch next to the door was in good state.

"I don't believe you. Why would I?" She stood up, taking spatula back in her hand.

"Really? I just saved you and you are trying to kill me with a fucking spoon?"

"I'm not, I just have to defence myself."

"With that? From what? A salad?" Carmilla crossed her arm on her chest and raised the eyebrow at her. The women sighed and sat back on the couch. "Without me, right now you would be a zombie's food, so you welcome." Carmilla said harshly, turning around. She grabbed the bottle of water from her backpack, took a sip and felt stare on her back. When she looked at the woman, she was gaping at the bottle.

"You want some?" Carmilla asked in a softer tone, offering the water to her. She was looking at it but she didn't take it. "Oh come on, I didn't possesed it or something." The women looked like she was fighting really hard with herself but finally she grabed the bottle and took a big gulp.

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

 _"O shit, she has really beautiful smile."_ She shook her head fast. Suddenly the door next to the couch banged open and someone appered in the door-frame. A big man with two crutches stood there and looked between Carmilla and the woman.

"Laura, are you okay? Who is that? I heard shouting and I thought that the voice belonged to her but she is not here as I can see." He said, looking at Carmilla. "Please, don't take us back. We..."

"I AM NOT HERE TO TAKE ANYONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She shouted, annoyed at the situation and also forgetting about being quiet.

"But why are you here then? Laura, what is happening?" He asked, looking at his daughter. She explained him the whole sitiation.

"You almost die and she helped you?" Laura nodded. The man looked at Carmilla. "Thank you." She only nodded a little.

"Okay. So you are here not to kidnap us and you helped us. What now?"

"I take the drop and I'm out. As I said."

"I know you already helped us but..." Laura sat straight and looked at Carmilla "Can you take us to your base? Only so my father would recover and we are out."

Carmilla looked at her and laughed bitter. "No fucking way." She said making her way to the door blocked by wardrobe.

"Please, just take him instead." She stood up, walking to Carmilla. "He is the only family I have." She said in small voice, placing her hand on Carmilla's arm. "Please." She looked at her like her life depended on that decision. Carmilla took her arm away from her touch.

 _"Not every father is like your, not every father is like yours... Mattie will kill me. For sure."_ Carmilla sighed, pinching the brigde of her nose. "You are caring the whole drop and your dad will propably die when he will walk up the hill where my base is. If he survive, you can stay until you two recover."

"O MY GOD, thank you so much" Laura said, crunching Carmilla in a hug. "You won't regret it. I promise. I will only take my stuff, maybe you will find something you want to keep." She ran to another door leaving Carmilla with her father.

_"I think, I already regret it."_

"When I recover, you have to keep her in your base, I can go but she have to be safe." He said seriously. "I would do whatever you want." Carmilla looked at him but didn't say anything. She didn't even move. When Laura came back with a bag in her hand, she beholded the tense between them.

"You will do everything what I say, understood?" Carmilla said, they both nodded. "I'm going to open the door to see if zombs are away. Just stay here." She moved the wardrobe and opened the door. She didn't hear any noise.

 _"Okay, the zomb aren't here anymore. That a good sign."_ Then she saw two of them coming at her. One was holding a stick and walking faster than the other. _"O shit, when did they learn how to use a weapon? They never did that before."_ Zombie with a sick, started to run at her . _"What the fuck? They never ran so fast"_ She thought, while preparing herself for a fight. She folded her knees and took her axe in hand. Zombie growled and attacked her. It tried to slam her overhand but she quickly jumped aside and hit it on the elbow. Normally that was enough to break an arm but zombie looked like it didn't even notice and hit her at her side. Carmilla cried in pain and fell on the ground. She rolled fast on her back and stood up.

"Okay dumbass, If you wanna play that game." She said mostly to herself and attacked it, aiming it's head. Zombie managed to blocked first hit but by second one from another side, it was too slow. The axe came through it's head killing it right away. The body limply hit the ground. She looked at it, kneeling next to.

 _"It looks differend, stronger. I have to take samples for Laf."_ She thought, trying to get up.

"Behind you!" Laura shouted, running at the zombie with a piece of a wood from broken door. She staked it with sharp side. It came through it's eyeball, killing it. "Are you okay?" She asked Carmilla, offering her a hand to help her get up. Carmilla took it gladly.

"Yeah I'm good." She brushed down the sand of her pants."You can kill zombies, that's nice." She said. Laura looked really proud of herself.

"I had to learn it. We are walking around for a long time." Carmilla nodded understandably.

"Okay we have to get going before the sun goes down. I going to take a some samples from that one." She pointed at lying body." My friend will test it. I take the drop, you help your father." She took two big sutcase from a box. Laura walked to her shocked dad, saying something to him. The way to the base took really long. Laura's dad was strong but they had to stop a few times. When they came back the sun started to set.

"KATE, I'm back! Send Mattie to hospital wing." Carmilla shouted, realising she have to face Mattie now and explaing what the hell just happend. The gate opened and there was Kate waiting to take the suitcases.

"She is not happy that took you so long. And who is that?" Kate asked, taking the drop.

"The reason why I'm so late. They are hurt and we are going to Perry." Carmilla said, already walking away. When she didn't heard the steps behind her, she turned around and saw Laura offering hand to Kate.

"Hey, I'm Laura. That is my dad Sherman." Kate shook her hand and nodded at Sherman then she made her way to the magazine. Laura smiled to herself and walked next to her dad to Carmilla. They walked in silent to hospital. Luckly it was close to the gate so it didn't take so long.

"O my god. Carmilla what took you so long?" Mattie asked, when they entered the hospital. That was a large room with five beds on each side, separated using curtains. Closely to the door stood table with a lot of files on it. The door behind the table, led to the rest of the building. Mattie turned around and saw Carmilla's company. Her face went red. "Who the hell is that?"

"They need help so I helped them. Where is Perry? She needs to look at them." Carmilla ignored Mattie's anger. "They will sleep here today. Tommorow I will find a solution. If you want to talk we can meet in your office."

"You are not going to give me orders. I'm your boss!" She shouted, walking close to Carmilla. She didn't step back.

"I had really shitty day. A zomb actually ran at me and I think it broke my rib with a fucking stick and that little one over there " She pointed with her thumb at Laura. " saved me with a piece of wood. So give me a fucking break, will you?"

"Zombies don't use a weapons. What are you talking about?" Carmilla raised her t-shirt, showing a large bruise on her ribs. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah." She put her t-shirt down. "And you know if a zomb hit me with it's hand so hard, it would have also bite me." Mattie looked terrified and nodded.

"Let Perry look first at you and then at your guests." She begon walking to the door. "Meet me at my office when you are done."

"I have to go to Laf first. I have some samples, they can test."

"Okay see you than." She stopped and looked at Laura and Sherman. "Sorry for a cold welcome but I have a lot on my mind." She walked away.

"So that is Mattie." She tried to laugh but it caused pain in her side. The adrenaline was slowly replaced by ache through her rib cage. She hissed in pain, holding her side. Perry came from behind one of curtain, holding a notepad.

"Sweetheart, what happend?" She asked, approaching Carmilla. "Wait, come with me you all. You look like you had a rough day." Perry smiled at them, leading the way to the door behind the table. They walked through the hallway. Carmilla looked across the windows on the right side, seeing the sun going down. Perry opened the second door.

"Come in." She said holding the door."If you ever need me, my office is there." She pointed the door on the end of hallway. They let Sherman go first in. Laura helped hem sit down on the bed opposite the door. She lay the crutches on the ground and took sit next to her father. Carmilla observed how they interacted. She was never close with her family.

 _"Not everybody is like my father and my family. I'm happy for her."_ She thought, taking sit on the chair next to the window. The pain in her rib cage was by now intolerable. Perry looked between her and the family. She came to Carmilla, kneeling in front of her. Carmilla opened her eyes, meeting Perry's gaze.

"Stand up. I need to see your ribs." She stood up, helping Carmilla. "Take your shirt of." Carmilla tensed and stopped Perry's hands. "Come on, I have to see it." She sighed and tried to raise her arms when the pain hit her like a train. Carmilla groaned and closed her eyes, trying again ignoring the ache. Laura looked at her, attempting to not to gape at Carmilla's body. She shook her head and focused on her nearly sleeping father.

"That looks bad." Perry said after the examination. "Your ribs are not broken but the bruise wil be painful. You can dress up now." She said throwing t-shirt at her. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to grab your ointment and a icebag." Perry left the room, leaving struggling with t-shirt Carmilla.

 _"How the fuck have I put it on?"_ She thought, looking at piece of cloth. She tried another time and groaned when she didn't succed.

"Need a hand?" Laura asked, with pity in her voice. Carmilla turned to the source of sound.

"I'm a big girl, I can do it myself." She said sarcastically, attempting to put her t-shirt on. When she failed, she looked at Laura who stood with arms crossed on her chest and a amused smile on her face. "Okay, fine. But I could do it myself. I just don't want you to feel useless." Carmilla said before she thought it through. Laura took the piece of cloth from her.

"Come on Grumpy Cat. On which side do you have pain?" She asked, rolling up t-shirt making it easier to put on.

"Right."

"Okay. Don't move your right arm." Carmilla did as she was told. Laura put the right sleeve on the right place. "Now your head. And left arm." She said, letting the piece of cloth fall into place. "Was it that bad?" Laura went back to sit next to her sleeping father.

"I'm better in pulling off cloths but thanks for help." She said with a wink, enyoing the redness on Laura's face. The door opened and Perry came back with everything Carmilla needed to recover.

"Oh you put your t-shirt on. I thought you needed my help." She said standing in the door-frame.

"Cupcake helped me. I could do it myself but she really wanted to be near me so I let her." Carmilla said standing up. Smirk forming on her face went wider when she heart a groan behind her.

"That's not what happend! You were struggling with it and I wanted to be a nice person so I helped you. " Laura said angrly, crossing arms on her chest.

"That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, Buttercup." Laura wanted to say something but held herself, making funny looking movement with her arms. Carmilla walked to the door, taking ointment from Perry.

"Use it three times a day. Don't exercise for at least two weeks and come back to me tomorrow." Perry said, walking to Laura. "And by exercise I mean no running, no gym, no going out until I say you can, understood?" Rebellious part of Carmilla wanted to argue. She didn't like taking orders but she knew Perry was right. So she just hummed with agreement.

"I'm going to see Laf now." Carmilla said "See you tomorrow Ginger. Thank for saving my life today Cupcake." She smiled at her for the first time. Her real smile she hid from everyone. And then Carmilla walked away, leaving Laura thinking about her smile.


	2. A lot of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter! It took so long because I was in Poland for 3 weeks. I hope you enjoy this. :)

_"If I was LaFontaine, where would I hide myself?"_ Carmilla thought while looking for her friend. She went to their room and the lab but they were not there. Then the idea came up. The roof. She always hid herself there until Laf found her. They used to sit on the roof when they wanted to be alone but together at the same time. The access to this place was not easy to found. Behind the main building were a lot of bushes. And you also had to have stepladder to reach broken ladder higher which led to the roof. Carmilla made her way to the bushes. Her rib cage ached a lot but her friend needed her. She went through it and got hit by a branch.

 _"Motherfucker."_ She rubbed her cheek while she looked up and noticed the stepladder leaning on the wall of the building. "Bingo." She tried to use it but the pain only grew. Carmilla groaned loudly and frustrated, sitting on the ground. _"I guess, I'm an ivalid now."_

"Carmilla, is that you?" She heard her friend from the top. "Are you alright?" They said already coming down to her. She didn't even bother to answer the rhetorical question. LaFontaine stood next to Carmilla, looking down at her. They gave her a hand to help. Smilling at that little gesture, she took it. The ache in her rib cage caused her to lost her ballance. Trying not to fall, she grabbed Laf's  
arm to steady herself.

"Okay, what the hell happend to you?" Lafontaine said in worried tone.

"Come back to your room, then we will talk." She attempted to hide her pain for her friend's sake. LaFontaine nodded. The ladder was hidden and they walked in silence. By the door of the main building, Carmilla remembered that she promised Mattie the conversation.

"Can we go to Mattie's instead? She wants to talk to me too."

"Oh yeah, sure." They walked together Laf helping Carmilla with the stairs. The door of the office stood wide open, waiting for them. Mattie sat at the table, going through some papers. When she heard noise by the entrance, she immediately looked up. Without word she stood up and came up to Carmilla. She hugged her which caused Carmilla to sigh loudly.

"Are you okay?" Mattie asked, holding her on the arm distance with her hands still on her shoulders.

"I would be better if you wouldn't crush me with your suddenly discoverd love." She shook Mattie's hands and went to the couch. She sat slowly, trying avoid the pain. Mattie only sighed, seeing Carmilla putting her facade up. "What do you want to talk about? I'm tired and I want to go to my comfy bed and pass out for a couple of hours."

"We have to talk about you guests and that zomb." She walked back to her desk, sitting on the edge of it, crossing the arms on her chest.

"Guests?" LaFontaine looked suprised. "You brought someone here? Are you insane? Where are they now?" They sat next to Carmilla.

"Hospital. Probably sleeping, they were exhausted when I found them." She said, leaning on the back of the couch.

"How do you know they are not spies or something? Of that they would open ours gates while we are sleeping? You know that happend before, you should be more careful." Mattie stated, raising her eyebrow at Carmilla. She looked at Mattie with angry stare.

"Have you seen them? She is a walking sunshine and her father have a broken leg. Oh yeah they will kill us all with kindness." The level of sarcasm in her voice was incredibly high even for Carmilla. Mattie smiled at that.

"You said yourself that the girl saved your life. So she is pretty strong. And they were oh so by accident near the drop. You don't believe that is a coincidence, do you?" Laf rasied their eyebrow at Carmilla.

"Can you explain the whole situation to me, please? I'm lost." They admited. So Carmilla explained. Everything what had happend earlier that day.

"So, why did you helped them in the first place?" That was their question. Carmilla expected that they will ask about the samples or zombies.

"I don't know really. She just screamed so loudly." Carmilla closed her eyes, feeling her friends staring at her. "I wouldn't ever leave someone in need unlike everyone say." Mattie and Laf shared a look. They both knew what Carmilla meant by that. "But she can be useful. She can fight." She tried to defece her actions from earlier.

"Dude, she tried to kill you with a spatula." They teasted. "But okay, if she is usefull what than? And also you have to give me those samples right now and I'll go test them."

"Shit, I left my backpack in hospital. I'll grab it when we finish talking."

"I'll get it." They said fast, standing up. "I'll drop it by your room." Not waiting for answer they walked away.

"Excited to see Perry I guess." Mattie laughed.

"Stop it. You know they need her right now but they will never admit it and without a reason will never go to her. Let them have it."

"Easy there. I was joking." She waited a while for Carmilla to say something. When she didn't, Mattie decided to talk. "Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah, you have no idea."

"We can talk about it tommorow if you want to rest. Your ribs cause you a lot of pain, I see."  
"Sherlock was an idiot in comparison to you."

"Cut it, I'm worried. You almost die today Carmilla." She said, moving to sit next to her. "And your bruise don't look good. What did Perry say?"

"I'll live, I just need a little rest it all." Mattie looked at her, not believing what she said. "I promise, you can ask her yourself. Don't worry."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." She said, smilling. "Go get some rest. We'll talk tommorow." Carmilla nodded, standig up and walking to the door.

"Good night Mattie." She said in a soft tone. She made slowly her way to her room. Walking through the front door of the building. She saw almost everyone in the living room. Danny sat next to Mel, observing Kirsch and Theo playing cards. When they noticed her arriving all of them looked up.

"Wanna play?" Kirsch asked, breaking the silence. "I'm kicking Theo's ass."

"No, I just leave all fun for you."

"We heard what happend. I'm sorry, you can't defend yourself from a zomb." Danny said with a fake smile. "Kate said that you brought a company with you." Everyone was looking at one another, prepare themself for their argument. They considered it as a free entertainment.

"They needed help so I help them. Any problem?" Carmilla started to getting annoyed by her.

"Oh no. But you know, you should help your people first. Oh I forgot, you can't do that. You couldn't and you never will." She said proudly. Carmilla did her best not showing how hurtfull it was to her. She just looked at Danny for a couple of second.

 _"I don't blame her for hating me. I would hate me too."_ She turned around and walked to her room, hiding tears rolling down her face. She sat on the bed, wipping her cheeks. After a couple of minutes she managed to calm herself down. Carmilla took a deep breath in and let out. She stood up, walking to wardrobe. The old clothes lay everywhere without any order. She took random t-shirt to sleep in. Too tired to do something other than sleeping, she applied the ointment from Perry. Lying carefull on bed, she thought about everything what happend that day. She fell asleep, thinking about the girl she saved earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask something/ you have any ideas or any thoughts/ or something else you can find me on twitter (@karolina295295) and tumblr (b-e-p)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. That was a story I wanted to write for a looong time. I hope you liked it. If you want to ask something/ you have any ideas or any thoughts/ or something else you can find me on twitter (@karolina295295) and tumblr (b-e-p).


End file.
